Missing
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: The three amigos are presumed missing. Then, a new victim is. More and more victims. After many kidnapps, will they find out who did the kidnapping and put them in jail?


Missing  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
There was a knock on the door and a ring on the telephone at the same time. Lizzie went to the phone first and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi. It's Gordo. Open the door." Lizzie ran downstairs and opened the door, only to find a stranger grinning evilly, throwing down his cell phone. He took out a knife. "Listen to voices. Mine didn't sound at all like Gordo's. Be more careful." He laughed evilly and Lizzie screamed.  
  
*********************************  
  
"There is no news on the missing McGuire. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire was kidnapped in her house while her parents and her brother were out. Leaving a teenager alone in the house is not safe, parents. Stay with them at all times. Elizabeth McGuire and Miranda Sanchez were heard to be best friends so that is only one clue. Back to this story later." Gordo turned off the T.V. His hair was no longer curly; it was combed out and slightly long. His brown eyes filled with tears at the thought of his two best friends being kidnapped.  
  
"David, honey?" "Yeah, mom?" He asked, wiping away his tears. "Don't watch that kind of news. The police will find your friends, and everything will be alright again." Her mother reassured.  
  
He nodded and went to the Digital Bean. Of course, no one came with him. He just sat at a table and did his homework. "We heard about McGuire and Sanchez. We're glad they're gone. Yeah. Hopefully the kidnapper takes little ol' Gordo next." Came voices. Gordo looked up and saw at the table in front of him, Kate and her friends were talking. "Yeah." They agreed.  
  
Gordo slammed down his pencil and went to the washroom, rinsing his face with water. As he turned around, he saw a stranger grinning evilly at him. The stranger reached into his pocket and took out a knife. "Oh my G-d!!!!!" He yelled. "HELP!!! HELP!!!!" He screamed and the stranger wrapped his hand around Gordo's mouth. "MMMMMM!!!!" He muffled a yell. Ethan Craft then entered the bathroom and saw them. The stranger turned around and got punched by Ethan. "Ugh!" The stranger yelled and ran out.  
  
"You ok, man?" Ethan asked, patting a petrified Gordo on the back. "I was almost murdered. You think I'm ok?" He asked, very scared as they walked out. "Ah, don't worry man. I doubt he'll come back."  
  
*********************************  
  
The next day, he had to help the teacher by cleaning his chalk board before class. So he went in and on the board in chalk read, "I will kill you, David Gordo Gordon." He whimpered and erased it. Gordo turned around to sit in his desk but the stranger was there again. "You were just lucky last time." The stranger said and took out a knife.  
  
"Help!!!!!!" He screamed but no one heard him.  
  
*********************************  
  
"There is another report on a missing student. David Gordon was presumed missing during school times. The police have found out that these three students all go to Hillridge. They also have one suspect. No matter what gender. But their most hated enemy was Kate Sanders. And others at the Digital Bean overhead Kate and her friends saying they were glad that Elizabeth and Miranda were gone. Then they wished that David Gordon would be next. We will show their interview with Kate Sanders later, tonight at six." The news reporter said and Jo McGuire turned off the T.V.  
  
"What's happening to our kids?" She cried.  
  
*************************************  
  
"I do hate them, but I didn't do it. Honest. Take me to one of those lie detectors, do anything. I didn't kidnap those kids. Besides, why would I?" She asked the police. Kate Sanders was taken through many tests and passed all of them.  
  
**************************************  
  
Gordo was thrown into a room and saw Miranda and Lizzie, shaking madly. "Gordo?" Lizzie whispered when she saw him. Miranda paid no attention. Gordo ran to Lizzie and hugged her, whispering comforting things in her ear. Miranda continued to shake, not caring.  
  
"What's happening?" Lizzie cried into his shoulder. "It's ok, Lizzie. This will be over soon. I promise."  
  
Chapter 2 - New Victim  
  
The stranger that kidnapped them stepped into the room. He threw off his coat and smiled at them. He took out a knife, the same one.  
  
***********************  
  
Parker McKenzie shut off the T.V. "I can't believe it. The words I say before he goes missing are "Sorry, Gordo. I'm still not so sure about dating short guys.'" Believe it or not, Parker liked Gordo. No, not like that, as a friend. No matter what, she would never lose him as a friend.  
  
"Parker, honey! Come in here for a moment!" Called her father.  
  
***********************  
  
"Parker McKenzie has been reported missing, like the other Hillridge children. Her father reported it after he had a talk and called her down to dinner. He checked her room and found her window open. They have decided to interview the parents of the missing children. The police have not found any other suspects yet. Hillridge school is closing because of these actions." 


End file.
